


Spawn of the Demon (Nine Months)

by thebatcow



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatcow/pseuds/thebatcow
Summary: Damian and Irey has always been close teammates, but that all ends on a passionate night that had them rethinking their relationship for the next nine months... or perhaps the rest of their lives. SpeedDemon DamiIrey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hey everyone, it's been a while but I have returned and decided to rewrite/continue one of my stories.

It was only one night.

Neither of them had thought this would happen. It started off with a close call mission; Irey saw the dismay on Damian's face and when she had reached out to comfort him, he flung her around and pinned her against the wall. Before either of them can think, they both were caught in this fiery passion that left them both in a trance as they stroked higher and higher through each other's body.

Perhaps Damian was scared that he had almost died. He was only 18 and yet he had never fallen in love. He had never known the touch of a woman and he was scared he never will; but when Irey reached out to him, something in him lunged out that he wanted to know.

The relationship between Irey and Damian wasn't always the best on the surface. They bickered and argued with each other constantly. When you take the work out of them though they were like birds of a feather. Their relationship confused many people and even amongst each other it was an odd friendship.

There was an unspoken truth about one another. After years of partnership they have become quite fond of another… in more ways than one. There was no one Damian could trust to have his back most than Irey West; and no one she could trust more to lead this team than Damian Wayne

Tonight their bodies spoke to one another with fire and passion. Something that they couldn't deny they wanted for months.

After the high, after the pleasure, Damian suddenly felt sick to his gut. What had he just done? He took advantage of his feelings in a sensitive state and pushed them onto his teammate. What was he thinking? Pulling away, he could make no mistake that he had just made love to his long time friend. A mistake he couldn't fathom as he quickly dressed beside her.

"This… This is wrong." Damian huffed with a tremble in his words.

Without waiting for her to respond, he bolted out the door. Irey on the other hand was shocked and speechless. What in the world just happened? One minute they were flamed, and now…? Cold.

She sobbed silently to herself. Holding her naked body, she didn't understand what Damian just did to her. Was it a mistake? She was so certain that when they held each other just moments ago, the world felt right. She allowed feelings she always denied to surface, only to have him walk out on her without a word or a concern.

It took her a few moments to finally gather herself and dress.

There was no doubt in her mind, he really was a demon.

* * *

A month and a half went by like nothing had happened between them. They hardly spoke, and when they did, it was only about mission briefing. They didn't bring up the situation, they never touched each other, and there was little to nothing interaction between them.

It was killing them both on the inside.

This day though, Irey felt strange; she hadn't been feeling good for the past week. She was tired and drowsy, with far less energy than she ever had before. Worried that the speed force may be turning against her, she went to Barbara Gordon for a checkup.

"Your body seems fine." Barbara started as she examined Irey under a x-ray. "Have you been throwing up?"

"No…" Irey responded as she continued to lay underneath the machine.

"Your blood samples seem fine too…" Barbara added as she eyed the blood samples curiously.

Pressing a button, she released Irey from the conveyor, grabbing a bottle of water before strolling towards her.

"Here drink this." Barbara said as she handed Irey the bottle. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? Has anything happened to you in the past month?"

"No… I just feel sick." Irey responded and turned her eyes away.

Before Barbara could inquire her action, there was a beeping at the counter from where Barbara was just fiddling around. She eyed Irey closely before strolling to the table where a piece of paper printed out. Scanning her eyes through the document that confirmed her suspicion, Barbara smiled at the sheet and returned to Irey.

"So… Who's the lucky boy?" Barbara asked slyly as she strolled herself over to Irey.

"What?" Irey asked dumbfounded at the question.

Handing the paper to the young speedster, she pointed at the label that clarified Ireys condition.  _"Pregnancy Positive."_  Irey was stunned silent. Her eyes widening at the words printed on the paper.

"I'm… What?" Irey asked again.

"You're pregnant Irey!" Barbara repeated and grabbed Irey's shoulders in a heartedly hug.

Irey on the otherhand was not overjoyed by this realization. She was not returning any hugs to her dear friend and mentor. She just found out that inside of her for the past few weeks, a miracle was working inside of her. It didn't take long before Barbara also noted that the news of a baby was not a happy ring to the red head.

"Barbara.. I can't be pregnant." Irey whispered as a single drop of tear fell from her eyes.

"Irey, what's wrong? I know you're young but this is all real." Barbara assured as she patted Ireys back.

"No! This can't be! I can't be pregnant! Not with him." Irey screamed as the tears flowed a stream down her face now.

Barbara was shocked. Irey was such a strong young girl, to see her broken and afraid meant something terribly wrong was going on. "Irey, what do you mean? Who's the father?"

"I… no." Irey shook her head violently.

"Irey… please…"

There was a long pause between the two as Ireys mind raced back to that night a month ago. The passion, the fulfillment… the rejection. Irey quivered at this. Her heart breaking as feelings resurfaced. She was so strong for so long and now…. She was broken.

"...Damian." The name came out as a whisper but there wasn't any doubt in her as she breathed it.

Barbara's hands immediately jolted and her eyes widened at disbelief. Never in a million years she would think Damian would spawn with another person, let alone Irey West of all people. Not that she was a bad person, but that she was nowhere near his type(If he had one). Barbara's grip loosened slightly before gripping onto Irey's again.

The news of Damian's offspring was alarming, yes, but the matter at hand was Irey's state. Somehow, miraculously, she is now impregnated with a child inside of her. The speedforce should have countered it.

There was no sign of doubt in Irey's voice, and there was a hint of betrayal behind her peridot eyes; she was hurt by Damian. Nothing more needed to be said about the situation with them at this point. The wound is too fresh to dig in deeper for answers. What they needed to do was figure out what to do with the child.

"I-Irey..."Barbara's voice broke mildly before she cleared it. "Irey... There is a child inside of you now. I know it's hard and it's very difficult for you in this state... But perhaps we can look into abortioning facilities tha-"

"No!" Irey interrupted again; shocked at the sound of aborting a child. Not that she was against abortions, but that it wasn't even going through her mind as of the moment when Barbara had asked. Not that it has now. "I-I-I can't go through with that..."

Barbara smiled and held Irey's hands close together. Irey definitely had that speedster fire; something she knew Damian probably didn't understand about them; something Irey should lend to Damian once in a while.

"... Then you should tell him." Barbara replied. "... He deserves to know."

* * *

Irey stood in front of Damian's room in the Titan's Tower. Her heart pounding fast as she looked down to see if she was dressed moderately for the 'Ocassion'. A pair of jeans and an oversized T-Shirt will do right? She sighed and leaned out her hands to the doorway.

Knocking three times quickly, she pulled her hands away and inspected the hallway. No one was around and it didn't appear like Damian had heard. Perhaps she knocked too fast. Pulling her hands to the doorway again, she knocked three times slowly.

"I heard you the first time, nuisance; state your business and leave." Damian's irritated voice came from within; immediately switching Irey's worried gut feeling to irritance as well.

"It's me. We need to talk." Irey's voice rang out.

Without a moments wait, the door opened and Damian peeked his body through. His sparkling blue eyes looking up at her. She looked as though she had been crying; not likely of her. Damian just stood there silently and continued to glare at her.

"Are you going to... let me in?" Irey asked as she folded her arms over herself.

Damian gingerly backed up and made room for her to slip inside. His long torso snugged against his his sweater with lean, hard muscles from his maturing body as he towered a good foot over her. Irey took the invitation and slid her way inside; brushing her arm slightly against Damian before entering his den.

It was dark and neat in there; everything was organized and placed orderly. In fact this room looked actually normal from what she had thought. Seeing how bitter and grundgy Damian was, she would have at least expected an axe or two laying around in case anyone decided to sneak into his room without his consent.

"What do you want, West?" Damian asked irritably before walking past her and onto his rotating chair by the empty desk.

It took a moment before Irey realized she should say something to the handsome pain in the arse.

"Damian..." Irey started out calmly. "You know... about last month..."

Damian's eyes shot up at Irey as he folded his hands over his mouth; a way of showing his interest. Damian knew this confrontation would come sooner or later. He was prepared to shut her down and turn away again. There was nothing much needed to say at this point.

The less words she says, the less pain he has to ease away.

"... I-I didn't quite understand wh-"

"Understand what?" Damian interrupted Irey. "Understand that it had happened or that you don't understand what I only wanted from you?"

There was a pang in her heart as she realized what he meant by those words. There was never a pain so painful than the pain of knowing someone had used you to get what they wanted, even if you didn't love that person. Irey shoved her feelings aside for the sake of the conversation. For the sake of the child.

"This is not what it's about... There is-"

"Iris." Damian interrupted once again. This time he used her first name with an anger that everyone on the team understood meant, he was not there to play games. "I don't want anything to do with you. We are teammates and that is all. I cannot partion my time for any relationship."

Irey couldn't believe what she had heard.

She hadn't even told her of her condition and he had shut her down with a simple sentence that she feared he would say. There was no need in telling him she was pregnant, with  _his_ child. She rather spare him that laugh(If he had any) than have him boasting around to everyone that he had impregnated someone he  _'doesn't want anything to do with'_.

He was a child.

"Fine..." Irey spoke out as she played her poker face on correctly. "Have a nice night Damian."

Damian paid no attention to her and just flung his chair around to the empty desk. "Be sure to be prepared tomorrow for the reconnaissance mission against Zoom's headquarters at Malina Island."

Irey took a deep calming breath before opening the door and walking out on her own. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she stomped her way down the hall and into her room. Throwing herself quickly onto her bed, she screamed and cried into her pillow. Her heart was breaking and she was doomed. How was she to take this burden on her own now? What was she to tell her father?

What if she gets kicked out of the team?

She cried and cried for what seemed like hours as she found no comfort in every way she turned her body. She was tainted and wounded from the hands of Damian Wayne. The upcoming leader of the Titans and the sorest loser of all people.

Finally as the sun went down she laid on her bed silently. Unsure of what to do anymore.

Her phone rang next to her and she opened it to see a text from Barbara.

 _"How did it go?"_ The message said.

Irey didn't want to answer. Instead, she turned her phone off and turned onto her side. She was still torn to this day except now. The wound was even deeper than before.

What was she to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Irey sped behind a bush before peaking out to check if the coast was clear. On her call, she motioned the other members of the squad to come down. Stealthily, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle came into view and hid in their own positions. This was the part that made Irey's heart race.

Getting closer to the object at hand.

"Okay Robin, we're in position." Blue beetle muttered into the microphone.

"Alright Beetle, when your target is cleared. Get down to the lever nearby the fire hydrant. Further orders will be sent from there." Damian's voice beamed over in all their ears.

Beast boy quickly climbed up the tree to get a better view of the terrain for any land bombs or traps. Irey watched carefully as Blue Beetle began performing a scan of all electronical devices within 100 meters of their range.

"And Impulse..."Damian's voice crept up again in her ear.

She jolted from the sound of his voice speaking directly to her.

"... Keep your head in the game."

Irey immediately felt a heat rise to her gut as she realized he was talking about last night when he ditched her. He probably thinks he is so hot right now, like as if she belonged to him. Well that isn't the case today for Irey; she would do whatever she wants, wherever she wants; and listening to orders was never her style.

"What was that about?" Beast boy asked as he descended back to the forest floor.

"I don't know, he's probably stressed with all the planning that went into this mission." Irey responded as she shook the feeling out of her system.

Speaking about system, she was feeling extremely drowsy today. Perhaps she shouldn't have gone on the mission; but her being the only speedster on the team made her a mandatory option. Not to mention she didn't want to blow her cover.

"Coast is clear, amigo. We should move out." Blue Beetle spoke out in his notable Hispanic accent.

Irey got into position. She would be the first to lead into the terrain before the rest. The mission was clear and absolute, they were to not run into any trouble and acquire Zoom's secret technology hidden inside the facility. That was all.

 _"Keep quiet and stay unnoticed."_ Irey repeated those words in her head as Blue Beetle calculated when she should have her headstart.

This adrenaline rush was what Irey lived for. The feeling of wind against her hair as she flies past her enemies at a pace they could never keep up at. The feeling of being nearly invisible to the eye. Yes, that feeling was what drives her.

"Now, Hermana."

With that, Irey sped past the guards, past the trees and next to the lever by the fire hydrant. reaching into her arm bands, she pulled out a tiny device meant to act as a hacking device to the inside of the facility. She stuck it on with expertise and quickly ducked. Pushing her hand to her ear, she spoke quietly into the microphone.

"Okay, device is locked and in play, Robin do your thing." She spoke and lifted her arms to notify her other squad members.

A bird flew over head and instantly took a dive towards Irey. She lifted her arm and it landed on her before switching into Beast Boy. Blue Beetle snuck behind the two guards and within a few moments, knocked them both out.

"That was quick." Beast boy laughed as he looked over at the device.

 _"Okay, the door to your left is open. I'm sending squad Beta into position now. Be ready."_ Damian informed.

They paused and waited for a few moments for the order.

Beta squad consisted of Wonder Girl and Super Boy. The power hitters and the ones who will get to the item first. Robin, Raven, and Aqualad will get to the headquarter and look for documents and clues there. As for Irey, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy, they were to get the item and safely, along with Beta, return it to the ship.

Sounds easy enough right?

_"Okay move out."_

Almost as if instantly, Irey's head began hurting again. Her mind clouded as she took the first step before feeling as if she was going to fall over. Beast Boy instantly noted her actions and grabbed her shoulder. Blue Beetle paused and noticed it too.

 _"Beetle, move out."_ Damian repeated in irritance.

"You okay Hermana?" Blue Beetle asked.

Irey shook her head clear before removing herself from Beast Boy.

"Yeah, let's go." Irey said before speeding out of their sight and into the facility.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly with the mission. They all had gone into the secret weapon room and Robins team had officially infiltrated Zoom's headquarters. Blue Beetle and Irey worked quickly to disable the screws keeping the weapon down.

"Hurry, I hear someone coming." Super boy informed.

"We're not close to finishing, Hermano. Hold them off for a moment." Blue Beetle informed as he unscrewed one more.

Irey was nervous and shaking terribly. There was droplets of sweat beads falling from her face. The temperature of the room was normal yet it felt like an oven to her. Her vision began blurring from her lack of hydration. With the knowledge that they would engage in battle looming over her head, she felt even more uneasy.

Finally pulling another screw out, she zipped to the next one and quickly worked her hands over the object.

"Too late, we have to engage. Don't stop under any circumstance."Super Boy informed as they all ran out towards the exit.

 _"The Impulse is under considerable amount stress."_ Khaji Da informed Blue Beetle.

"Irey are you okay?" Blue Beetle asked worriedly as he unscrewed another one before flying to the next one.

"Y-Yeah...Keep working." Irey responded.

Before they knew it, a loud explosion came from outside the door their other teammates had exited; followed by Wonder Girl being thrown into the room. Blue Beetle instantly zipped and caught her before she could make contact with the floor. Within a moment's notice, Zoom himself walked into the room.

"Well if it isn't the kid." Zoom said.

A green tiger emerged from the black smoke in the hall and lunged towards Zoom with jaws ready to take a snap at the villain.

"Robin, Zoom is here!" Blue Beetle informed.

 _"Get out of there."_ Damian replied over the speaker.

Without any hesitation, Blue Beetle blasted a hole through the roof and clutched onto Wonder Girl before flying out. Irey's eyes glanced back at Beast Boy and Zoom who were fighting it out. Zoom will kill Beast Boy if she did nothing.

Quickly she sped into Beast Boy and knocked him over before he slid on the cement, far enough to be away from Zoom's reach.

"Get out of here!" Irey screamed out.

Her cry was silenced with Zoom's hands quickly grabbing her throat. She immediately fought back with a twist of her body; bringing her leg to his face that amazingly took him by surprise; a move thanks to Black Canary. She immediately made a dash for the nearest opening, before seeing Super Boy jump past her with Beast Boy in his hands. Turning back to take a look at Zoom, she saw him point a ray gun directly at her escaping teammates.

She had to do what she had to do. Using incredible amount of energy, she sped back towards the villain and knocked him and the ray gun over. The ray gun blasted a single shot towards the secret weapon that instantly exploded in flames. Irey clutched onto her stomach and made an impact with the floor before feeling the heat wave.

Standing she tried to make a run to the nearest exit again. Yet her body instantly attacked her with a vicious force, bringing her back to her knees as the smoke engulfed her. She began coughing and dry heaving as her body sought out for oxygen of any sort. Her vision went blurry as she collapsed onto the floor.

She heard someone call out her name, but she was too disoriented to make out who. Before she knew it, her eyes closed and she slipped into sleep.

Damian ran into the room after hearing Super Boy inform him that Irey was still stuck in the building. Seeing the smoke and the fire from the inside, he pulled his cape over his face and drove right in.

"Irey!"Damian called out frantically as the smoke stung his eyes.

Within moments, he saw the figure of Iris West laying there limply on her back. He jolted towards her and lifted her unconscious body. She was breathing, but she was extremely weak. He instantly ran back out of the doorway. Running frantically down the hall before jumping out of the nearest exit.

"Now Beetle!" Damian yelled out before seeing his comrade emerge from above; grabbing them both before flying out of the scene.

* * *

They failed miserably.

Damian gripped his fists against the steer of the ship before landing the ship into the Titans Tower. How was he to explain this to Dick? How was he to explain this to Bruce?

The backdoor to the ship opened and instantly Barbara stormed in.

"Why did you let her go with you on the mission?!" Barbara blurted out as she came over to Damian with not a hint of fear in her voice.

Damian was confused as to why Barbara was acting this way. He watched the other members walk out of the ship as they left him to deal with a furious Barbara Gordon. She immediately came over to the sick bed where Irey laid unconscious; checking her vitals.

"We need to get her to my office quickly." Barbara immediately commanded and lead the way.

Irey's eyes began fluttering open.

"What is the meaning of this, Gordon?" Damian asked almost as if demanding an answer. "She was on the mission and failed to evacuate properly."

"She shouldn't have even been on the mission!" Barbara replied with a more furious tone that had even Damian cringing."And you know it!"

"... Know what?" Damian's eyebrow lifted.

Irey began regaining conscious as she verified what was happening around her. She tried to speak out but her dry throat refused to give her voice.

"Don't you know?" Barbara asked with utter blame.

Irey's eyes shot open as she realized what Barbara was going to say. Damian's eyes fixated on Barbara waiting for an answer as the two didn't realize Irey's awakening.

"... Irey's pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

The room was silent.

 

The only sounds around them came from the beeping of the monitors besides the sick bay where Impulse laid. Irey could barely open her eyes at this point. She was still so exhausted from the mission that she hadn’t even realize she had passed out again. Opening her eyes, she scanned the room to see a man standing next to her bed.

 

Undoubtedly it was Damian. She could recognize that form anywhere.

 

For years they worked alongside each other. Memorizing their fighting patterns and how to work with one another. They weren’t always on foot with the plan but everything always worked out in the end… except this time it didn’t. She couldn’t unscrew the bolts fast enough and it costed them the entire mission. She should have stayed at base.

 

“… When did you find out?” Damians voice boomed through the room as Ireys eyes flickered.

 

There was a soft sigh, Barbara no doubt, and she was not pleased with the outcome of their situation. “We found out yesterday.” Barbara confirmed. Damian didn’t say anything. Just a silent acceptance.

 

Irey could hear Damian pulling up a seat next to her. She could sense his body gazing over her frail form on the sick bed. What was going through his mind? Was it shame? Was it anger? … Was it worry? She didn’t know what he could be thinking as of this moment. Would he even be worried about her in the sense that she is a liability to the team now?

 

“Did… she tell you anything else?” Damian asked.

 

There was a short silence before she could hear Barbara pull up beside her bedding.

 

“She told me, you were the father.”

 

Damian didn’t question it. He remained silent as Barbara lifted Ireys shirt and pulled it towards her chest.

 

“Irey… Irey can you hear me? I need to do an ultrasound to check if the baby is alright.” Barbara spoke as Irey nodded the best she could.

 

There was suddenly a cold gel spread across her lower abdomen. It made her flinch as the camera pushed a slight pressure against her body that was still sensitive. Irey remained still, hoping Damian wasn’t looking at the screen as Barbara slid the device across to check the other side.

 

“Oh thank god, your baby is safe.” There was a sigh of relief.

 

Irey turned her head to see the screen. It didn’t look like much but she could tell there was something there. Was that the baby? Her baby? As Barbara wiped the gel off of her, she could see that her injuries were already healed. As she was inspecting herself, there was suddenly a hand over her abdomen.

 

It was Damian. He was touching her… touching where the baby was.

 

Snapping his hand off of her, she shot out of the bed and stumbled awkwardly into the monitors that hung near her bed. The blood rushed to her head and she felt dizzy again. Tipping a bit over, she suddenly felt arms around her body. Strong arms.

 

Looking up she saw Damian. He was holding her so she wouldn’t fall… but that didn’t excuse the anger she felt. Ripping herself away from him, she wobbled towards Barbara before regaining her feet on the floor. The dizziness was fading and she could breathe again.

 

“Don’t touch me, Damian. I don’t want you to ever touch me again.” Irey hissed as she made her way to the door.

 

“Irey! Stop you need rest and food!” Barbara called out as she came over as fast as she could to Irey who was trying to make an escape.

 

“I’ll rest in my room, Babs. I’ll ask Mar’I to send me food as well.” Irey replied as she was about to  pull the door open.

 

A hand slammed against the wall next to her. Looking up, Damian was standing directly over her. His blue eyes piercing into hers with a mix of emotions. She couldn’t tell what it was but for sure there was anger. Honestly, she didn’t care if he was angry.

 

“I’ll take her to her room, Gordan.” Damian replied curtly as he opened the door for Irey to slip through.

 

This was her only chance to leave. Knowing Barbara she would force her to stay the rest of the night and she didn’t need that right now. She wanted space and the comfort of her warm bed. Not saying anything, she walked out of the office and headed towards the elevator. Hoping Damian Wayne wasn’t following her. As soon as the door dinged, she entered the tiny room and was about to close the doors when Damian cut into the elevator with her.

 

 _‘God darn it._ ’ Irey cursed in her mind as she inched away from him.

 

“West, we need to talk.” Were the words that came out of Damians mouth. Funny how it sounded exactly like hers the day before.

 

“I don’t want to talk, Damian. I’m going to handle this myself, you don’t have to worry about a thing.” Irey gritted as she stepped back out of the elevator.

 

“I am not playing games here, West. We need to talk.” Damian replied as he too stepped out of the elevator. “So you’re pregnant… with my child?”

 

Irey hated that right now. The sound of the baby being _his_ child. He didn’t want anything to do with her, he didn’t even care for all she knew. He was only reaching out now because of Barbara and his daddy bats getting angry at the unexpected pregnancy with West.

 

“It’s not yours. The baby is mine.”

 

“God dammit, Irey! If I had known you were pregnant I wouldn’t have said the words yesterday!” Damians voice echoed through the empty hallway as his strong arms caged her against the wall. His face was angry… then shifted to sadness.

 

“I… I don’t mean to yell I’m just. There’s a lot on my mind right now.” Damians voice was almost hushed like a whisper. Irey never even knew he had a voice so soft it sounded like a wind in the evenings.

 

“… Let me go, Damian.” Irey commanded.

 

There was a pause. It felt like the air around them had solidified into bricks as seconds felt like hours to the speedster. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide. She didn’t want Damian to see her weakness, not when she was holding a baby inside of her. Damian suddenly moved… giving her the space she needed to get away from him and into the elevator.

 

As she pressed the button to her floor, she gazed out to the man in the hallway.

 

He looked so foreign to her. Like as if he had been defeated. He didn’t look like the Damian Wayne she knew. The one who was always strong willed and right. The one who always looked as if the world was below him. She didn’t know this man in the hallway.

 

As the doors closed she could feel herself take in a shaky breath. She dropped to the floor, sobbing as her mind replayed the event that just passed. She had to be honest with herself. She was scared. Scared shitless about her being pregnant, her being on a team that needed her. She was scared to do this alone but she knew she had to.

 

Where did her life go wrong? Why did it go this way?

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alone in her dorm she allowed herself to sleep without food. She didn’t feel like eating, not when she felt like the world was on her shoulders, and she didn’t want to open her eyes anymore. Sleep felt like an eternity as the night crept around her room. There was nothing but silence and her heart beating that made it clear she was still alive.

 

But there was a draft in the room and she didn’t open any window.

 

Sitting up, she looked out to see the window to her room was open. Her curtains blowing against the wind as moonlight spread across her floor. It was cold. Pulling the blankets up towards her chest, she looked at the time to see it was nearly one in the morning. Sighing she got up and headed towards the open window and sealed it shut again.

 

Looking out to the waters out her view, she watched as the moon kissed her skin. The night always reminded her of Damian. His hair, the sky, the way he moves as if the night was his to command. It’s what bewitched her. They were the opposites of one another. Never able to find harmony but balanced in the end.

 

She sighed again, rubbing her tummy as she watched the stars twinkle.

 

“Mar’I said you never came to eat” A voice sprang from behind her.

 

Screaming she jumped back to see Damian was there. In her room… in her shadows. She fumed and socked him in the arm.

 

“You ass! You nearly scared the daylights out of me!” Irey screamed as her heart pounded out of her chest.

 

Damian though didn’t have any expression.

 

“What do you want?” Irey asked as she kept her distance from him.

 

Eying Damian curiously, she could make out his blue eyes in the darkness. Her breath shaky with the sight of his beauty against the moonlight. Damian was made for the dark, it was his home. Even though they had always been friends, they had come so long now. From enemies, to friends, to… now.

 

“West, I’ve come to apologize.” That was new. She didn’t expect him to apologize to her. “… and to ask for a second chance.”

 

Irey wasn’t sure what he meant. Her eyes full of questions that he knew meant she was interested in what he was getting at. She knows she was being stubborn, they both were. But if Damian had came to apologize then who is she to say she can’t as well.

 

“I know what I said to you, was not something you would have wanted to hear. I wasn’t honest with myself… West, what happened that night had me scared.”

 

Irey didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say to him. The man that suddenly ditched her and ran the minute she thought there was something special going on between them.

 

“I was a coward. I ran away because I didn’t want to face the facts that I wanted to stay the night with you.” Damian spoke, his voice hushed. “I may have been a coward then, but I can’t turn away from this.”

 

“And why should I give you a chance?” Irey breathed, intent on hearing his reason.

 

“… because I know how it feels to grow up without both parents.”

 

That was true. Damians family was as chaotic as Damian was meant for leadership. On a few occasions, Damian had been hunted by his own mother, and on a few more occasions, the team had to protect him. It was different coming from his point of view. Irey couldn’t fault him for that… but she was no Talia Al Ghul.

 

“I want to put in my part, West. I will make it up to you.” Damian urged.

 

It took Irey a second to process this. She was still angry at him and she might be for the rest of her life… but this was a mistake. They were both young and stupid at the time and perhaps they still are. She couldn’t be the only one who felt scared about this right?

 

“… Alright. I’m willing to give you a chance for the baby.” Irey said. “But that doesn’t mean I forgive you.”

Damain nodded. He knew there was a lot to do at this point and the first thing they needed to settle was how this would affect her role as the teams only speedster.

 

“First.” Irey spoke out, interrupting his thoughts.

 

“I want four bowls of ramen. Chashu rolls and boiled eggs. Lay low on the green onions.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give Damian a chance, he's going to soften up soon.


End file.
